memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Bolians
The following is a list of unnamed Bolians. Ajilon Prime orderly Aide This aide was a member of the New Essentialists. He helped Pascal Fullerton, Chairman of the New Essentialists Movement, sabotage the weather grid on Risa. The group wished to restore the moral and cultural traditions of the Federation. ( ) }} Ambassador This ambassador narrowly missed being knocked over by K'retok after General Martok threw him off a crossway in Deep Space 9. The event shook her badly. Though Odo wished to use this incident as an example of Martok's wreaking havoc on the station, Worf reminded him that he had missed her, after all. ( ) }} Archaeologist This archaeologist was participating in the symposium of the Federation Archaeology Council held aboard the in 2367. He witnessed the disappearance of Jean-Luc Picard and his senior staff. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8 and was listed as "Blue Alien" on the call sheet.|His suit was previously worn by actor Mark Margolis as Nel Apgar in the episode and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Arlin's cousin This '''individual' was the cousin of Lysia Arlin. According to Arlin, they were interested in a career in law enforcement. In 2370, Arlin visited Deep Space 9's security office several times, claiming it was on behalf of her cousin. When Jadzia Dax commented on Arlin's visits to Odo, he explained the reason she gave. Dax didn't believe a word of it and felt it was an excuse for a lovesick Arlin to see him. ( ) }} Conference attendee A female official attended the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 and also the banquet in Ten Forward aboard the USS Enterprise-D. She had a talk with Lieutenant . ( ) .|Having hair appears to be rather unusual for Bolians, however, this individual appears to be yet another exception. She was the second to appear with hair.}} Civilian in San Francisco A '''female civilian' wearing a pink shirt walked by Harry Kim when he left his apartment in San Francisco in 2372 of an alternate timeline.'' ( ) and Wednesday on location at the New York Street lot and is listed as "Bolean Pedestrian" on the call sheets.}} Civilians on Risa These two civilians were playing chess on Risa when Worf, Dax, Quark, Bashir, and Leeta beamed down to the surface. ( ) Couple courting This couple was shown courting by The Doctor in a slideshow. ( ) Deep Space 9 personnel * See: ** Deep Space 9 officer ** ''Defiant'' security officer ** Young Bolian waiter ** Bolian woman on Deep Space 9 ** Bolian woman also on Deep Space 9 Man with toupee While doing character sketches for future stories, Jake Sisko observed this short man leaving a transport, walking arm-in-arm with a dabo girl. Jake speculated that he was wearing a toupée in an attempt to impress the girl. ( ) Manicurist This individual was assimilated by the Borg at some point in the 24th century. In 2375, their personality was among those that Seven of Nine manifested while under the influence of a malfunctioning vinculum. Kathryn Janeway swapped jokes with this individual. ( ) }} Muk's acquaintance This female was known by Muk. In 2151, he offered to introduce her to Krem in an effort to curry favor with him. ( ) }} Patron at Sisko's Creole Kitchen This female patron visited Sisko's Creole Kitchen in New Orleans on Earth in 2372 when Captain Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake visited the establishment. ( ) Starfleet Academy personnel * See: ** Starfleet Academy cadet ** Starfleet Academy commandant USS Enterprise-D personnel * See: ** ''Enterprise''-D ensign ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Bolian barber|Barber on Enterprise-D]] ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Bolian man|Man on Enterprise-D]] ** [[Ten Forward personnel#Bolian waiter|Waiter on Enterprise-D]] ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Bolian woman|Woman on Enterprise-D]] USS Enterprise-E personnel USS Saratoga personnel Volan III Maquis Waiter In an alternate 2404, this '''waiter' served at the 10th anniversary reunion party of the homecoming of the , held at Admiral Kathryn Janeway's apartment in San Francisco on Earth.'' ( ) Wedding guest This individual was a guest at the wedding of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker in 2379. ( ) Zim Brott's family Spouses This wife and co-husband of Brott lived on Bolarus IX. Ezri Dax learned this from Jadzia. ( ) }} Two children These children were the offspring of Zim Brott, and were shown in a photograph in his quarters. They included one son and one daughter. ( ) de:Weitere Bolianer nl:Naamloze Bolians 01 Category:Ambassadors Category:Scientists